


Family Reunion

by konacher7258



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eating, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Weight Gain, mobility issues, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konacher7258/pseuds/konacher7258
Summary: Hugely obese Jensen goes to his family reunion





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while cleaning out my drafts. So here it is

1.  
Jensen can’t remember why in the world he had thought it’d be a good idea to attend his family reunion. He hasn’t seen his family in a number of years, and even though that’s not terribly long, he’s spent those years eating himself well past seven hundred pounds. Some of them have seen him at properly obese, but not even his mother knows how extremely big he is now. She would probably faint to see his current state of supersized obesity. But for some unimaginable reason he had RSVP’d to the event. And with the Ackles family, there was no going back on an RSVP. They would only come to him.

At least Jared will be with him. If any of his family members survive the shock of seeing him, getting a load of his trophy boyfriend will finish them off. The funny thing is that Jared was just as wimpy as Jensen when they met. They talked a lot about their mutual desire for Jensen to gain, but Jared never expressed interest in changing his own body. He only started weightlifting so he could more easily manage Jensen’s increasing weight. Unexpectedly, he fell completely in love with it. While Jensen embraced a progressively more gluttonous and lazy lifestyle, Jared found himself turning into a fitness fanatic. Now their bodies are total opposites: the bodybuilder and the extremely obese.

Thinking about what a hunk he has for physical and emotional support brightens Jensen’s spirits a little. The reunion is still going to be a travesty but he supposes he’ll make it.

2.  
For the journey down to Texas, they rent a reinforced van that can handle his weight with a lift that can get him into it. Jared outfits the van with cushions and blankets to keep Jensen comfortable. He even lugs a barrel of fatty feed in with Jensen so that he can enjoy a snack between stops for fast food. When all the luggage is secured on the roof of the van, they’re ready to go.

Jensen has been transported by van before but never for such a long distance. He worries he might be uncomfortable but it seems like Jared thought of everything. Jensen happily sucks at the hose connected to the feed barrel, enjoying the sensation of his stomach filling within the blubber that jiggles and bounces from the motion of the van. The high-calorie milkshake-like sludge that they refer to as fatty feed is Jensen’s favorite snack. It starts out as a nutrient-rich meal replacement drink and becomes a guaranteed-weight-gain molasses when Jared adds a special malt-like powder. It’s the extremely fattening powder that turns it from a food-away-from-food into a decadent treat. When combined with a liquid it expands to twice its size in the stomach, slowly inflating the drinker in an excruciatingly pleasurable and satisfying way. Drinking it in large quantities causes Jensen’s belly to bloat to nearly inhuman proportions, which Jared swears is how his belly gets its intoxicating shape. Jared insists on Jensen consuming the stuff because of its bloating and fattening attributes, but it’s so delicious that Jensen doesn’t need any persuading. Even though drinking too much causes the expansion in his stomach to be downright immobilizing, Jensen can never get enough. He wants to save half of the barrel for the return trip—which should be easy since Jared will stop to get him food any time he likes—but he can’t make any promises.

When they arrive at their hotel, Jensen is in a food coma. His stomach has distended so much that it’s filled all the free space around it, the sides of his stomach pressed tight against the sides of the van. When Jared opens the doors to the back of the van, Jensen’s gut comes surging forward, knocking the doors back on their hinges and sagging towards the bumper so that the rear license plate is nearly hidden by flesh. 

Jensen seems like he barely even notices. His eyes are half closed. His hands are flat on his belly. He lets out a low moan when his belly is released, then returns to smiling in the dazed sort of way he gets when he’s truly satisfied. A mountain of hamburger wrappers and French fry cartons lies across the expanse of his gut, while his feeding hose lays discarded over one shoulder, sluggishly dripping a few drops of chocolate down his chest. Jared is just glad that Jensen’s hunger can still be satisfied.

The only movement Jensen makes is a small hiccup of a burp. Jared knows it’s going to be a while before he’s alert enough to get out of the van. He can’t shut the doors of the van again without risking damage to Jensen’s soft belly, so he takes a spare blanket and drapes it over the doors instead, creating a veil to hide Jensen from passerby. Then he gets back in the driver’s seat and allows himself a nap.

3.  
Jensen is so, so grateful that Jared thought to bring his transport trolley. The trolley, which is the sort of low-to-the-ground cart usually used to transport lumber, has been a lifesaver in plenty of situations. His stomach has finally returned more or less to its usual size but after so much food and the long period of sitting, he’s still not quite ready to stand or walk. Being able to sit back and relax while he’s wheeled to their destination is exactly what he needs. It’s enough of a struggle to shuffle out from the van and onto the lift, then from the lowered lift to the trolley cart.

Once he’s loaded onto the cart, Jared pushes him through the automatic doors into the hotel room lobby. He’s already checked in and unpacked their luggage, so getting Jensen in the room is the last step. It’s a pretty short ride since Jared thoughtfully booked the room closest to the concierge desk, and before he knows it Jensen is faced with the task of standing so that he can get through the door. The cart won’t fit with Jensen on it so his only option is to walk. Usually Jensen has surprisingly good mobility but their journey must have taken more out of him than he thought. They have to linger in the hall for almost half an hour—Jared sitting cross-legged, Jensen spread out on the cart—before he’s ready to accept Jared’s help in getting to his feet.

The rest of their evening goes well. The room is plenty big enough to accommodate Jensen, who feels his limbs loosening up as he moves around. Jared even gives him a bath in the soaker tub, scrubbing him clean so that he’ll be nice and fresh for his family tomorrow. 

4.  
Jared spends the morning cutting up various fruits and vegetables for his fruit salad and vegetable tray, respectively. He knows Jensen is going to inhale a truly obscene amount of food at this party, so it doesn’t hurt to bring two dishes. 

Jensen spends the morning making sure he gets some exercise, but not too much, and eating something for breakfast, but not too much. He wants to be limber and warmed up for the amount of walking he’s going to do today, but if he does too much now he’ll run out of steam for when it counts. As for breakfast, if he doesn’t take the edge off his hunger now then he’s liable to eat every bite of food his family serves. But if he eats too much he’ll be sluggish and bloated while he’s trying to prove to his family that he’s still an energetic guy despite his size.

Once he’s got that down, he sets himself to the task of getting dressed. Of course Jared already picked out his outfit so he knows he’s wearing the right thing, but he can’t help staring at himself in the mirror, making minute changes just to change them back again. He doesn’t want his shirt to hang too loose, which makes him look sloppy, but he doesn’t want to pull it too tight either so that it looks like it doesn’t fit. He even experiments with how he should wear his pants. Maybe pulling the waistband over his belly is the best choice—just this once. He digs his waistband out from under the rolls at his sides and then realizes he can’t even reach out far enough to get it over his belly. Luckily Jared helps him, stretching the waistband out and pulling it up over his gut, letting the mountain of belly fat disappear into the crotch of his pants. Jared situates the waistband across his belly button, straightens his shirt, and then steps back so Jensen can see the effect. 

There’s something really hot about the way his gut being swallowed up in his pants forces the apron of fat to mound between his legs, where it hangs and bulges against the fabric. His upper belly is still so big and round that you can’t even really tell it's his belly in his pants. He looks like he has a nice big belly in the usual place with a second protrusion bulging between his knees. The bulge is just begging to be kneaded and prodded through the soft material of his pants, played with like one might play with a blob of dough wrapped in cheesecloth. It’s definitely something he can look into later, but for now it’s definitely not the look he wants to present to his family. He shakes his head and Jared pulls his waistband back down, dragging it over his hanging shelf of blubber and straining to pull it back into the crease of Jensen’s underbelly.

Jensen studies his appearance again. The shirt he’s wearing has been tailored to be low enough in the front to fully cover his gut while rising to a normal length in the back so that he doesn’t look like he’s wearing a shirtdress. Jensen turns sideways so that he can study his ass and has to admit that this is the best choice. Even if you can’t appreciate the way the shirt’s tailoring draws the eye to his magnificent belly while also emphasizing his enormous ass, this is definitely the most stylish he’s capable of looking. 

Jared puts on Jensen’s shoes, folds up the trolley, and puts plastic wrap over the food. Once he gets everything loaded into the van, they’re ready to face Jensen’s family.

5.  
Jensen stays calm the entire ride there, but once the pavilion comes into view and he can see just how many people are there, he begins to doubt his ability to do this. He’s sitting on the floor of the van, watching from inside as members of his family mill about just on the other side of the parking lot. His legs feel like rubber and he seriously doubts a person of any size would be able to walk on them right now. That’s when Jared appears, gives him a nice pat on his belly, and sets to work on readying the lift. Jared is staying brisk and positive, which helps Jensen calm down. He shuffles onto the lift and allows himself to be lowered. Once he’s on two feet, he ambles around to the passenger side. He grabs the vegetable tray off the seat while Jared grabs the bowl of fruit salad.

“This is going to be great,” Jared says. “You’re not close with your family so what’s it to them if you’re fat? And what’s it to you if they think less of you for it? Let’s eat some good food and traumatize your family members. Plus your trolley is in the van if you need it.”

Jensen nods. “Okay. I can do this.”

They set off across the parking lot. Jared slows his pace so that he matches Jensen’s slow, ambling waddle. He can see some of Jensen’s family members gawking in their direction, but then they turn their attention to something else. They don’t realize that Jensen, in all his enormous bulk, is a member of _their_ family and is coming to _their_ party. Once they get close though, it’s impossible to ignore the fact that one incredibly obese man and another incredibly ripped one are heading right for their pavilion. Almost everyone is watching now and a hush has fallen over the party. They gape at Jensen as he waddles, each step slow and laborious, each footfall sending ripples across his whole body, slowly coming closer. Once he’s under the shade of the pavilion, there’s one incredibly awkward moment where he stares at his family and they stare back at him, neither knowing what to say. Jensen doesn’t want to say, “hi, I’m Jensen, and believe it or not I’m an Ackles.” He knows none of his family members want to be the one to ask, “sorry, but who are you?”

That’s when he hears his mother’s voice. “Jensen?” she calls. “Is that you?”

“In the flesh,” Jensen quips.

A polite murmur of “oh of course, hello, Jensen, it’s been so long” goes up from the crowd but for the most part they all remain watching.

“Uh, this is Jared, my boyfriend,” Jensen says.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Jared says. 

The Ackles clan murmurs a polite hello and then resumes their conversations amongst themselves, watching with one eye as Jensen’s mother finally approaches him. 

“How have you been?” she asks, her voice sounding strained. “It's been too long.”

“I’m fine. I’ve been busy with Jared.”

She waits a beat but Jensen doesn’t elaborate. Then she says, “well, come on, I’ll take that tray off your hands.”

Jensen hands it over to her and she worms her way back through the crowd.

“That was awkward,” Jensen says under his breath. “But she’s always been chilly like that.”

Jared puts his hand on Jensen’s back. “It wasn’t too bad. Let’s go get some food.”

Jensen and Jared circle around the pavilion, looking for a place to sit at other than a picnic table bench. They both know there’s no point in even trying to sit him at a picnic table. Unfortunately, there are no other chairs. “Nowhere for me to sit down, I guess we can’t stay,” Jensen says.

“Nice try. You can sit on your trolley. Let me fix you a plate and then I’ll go get it.”

“Okay,” Jensen sighs. He stands awkwardly while Jared loads a paper plate with a giant mound of potato salad. He sticks a plastic spoon in the top and brings it back to Jensen.

“You eat some potato salad and I’ll be right back.”

Jensen does as he says, making quick work of his potato salad. He can tell that people are talking about him but no one approaches him and he ignores the disapproving hushed conversations. 

A few minutes later, Jared comes back with the trolley. He finds a nice shady spot in the grass, close to where the food is laid out so Jensen can see any tasty dishes he might want a plate of, and unfolds the cart. He arranges some pillows from the van and makes a very comfortable-looking settee out of the industrial trolley. 

Jensen scarfs down the last bite of potato salad and waddles over to the cart. He spreads his legs and slowly backs his mammoth ass down onto it. Once he’s sitting, he scoots until his back is propped up against the pillows and then lets his flesh settle around him. His legs are straight out and his gut becomes a mountain of flesh piled onto thick thighs. Usually when he’s on the trolley he’s lying flat on his back. In order to sit on it, he has to contend with a belly he can barely see over. Luckily the cart is only a few inches off the ground so he has to look up to see the people milling around anyways. 

It isn’t long before Jared approaches again with four paper plates balanced on his thick arms. One plate is piled with hamburgers—multiple slices of cheese and thick layers of mayonnaise on each one—and the other with ketchup-slathered hot dogs. Another plate has a heaping mound of macaroni and cheese and the last one is half pasta salad, half spare ribs. Jared slides the plates onto Jensen’s belly so he can use his own mass as a table. “I would’ve brought you a whole plate of ribs but that was all that’s left. I’ll get you some soda in a second.” He leans down close to Jensen’s ear and whispers, “you’re already on your trolley, so there’s no reason not to eat your fill. Let’s show these people what a pig you are.” Jared is gone before Jensen can respond. Instead he reaches for the plate of burgers and digs in.

Jared comes back with two unopened two-liter bottles of soda. “I didn’t know how much you’d need and I didn’t want to miss my chance while it was still there.” He sets one bottle in the grass and then twists the cap off the other before handing it to Jensen.

Jensen’s hands are covered with mayonnaise and grease but he takes the bottle and drinks gratefully. He sucks down a good amount of soda before giving the bottle back to Jared and returning to his burgers. Soon the plate is empty and he’s happily licking melted cheese from his fat fingers before taking on the ribs. 

Jared has his own plate to attend to but he can’t help hovering over Jensen; prodding his belly to gauge how much more food he needs, wiping his mouth after each plate, and reminding him to stop for a drink once in a while. He only leaves to get Jensen more food and another stack of napkins.

All in all it feels more like their usual buffet routine than a harrowing reunion but that could be because everyone is ignoring them in quiet horror. Jensen hadn’t planned on letting himself be Jared’s sloppy piggy in front of his entire family, but he supposes that as his anxiety subsided his desire to eat himself silly increased. Jared’s enthusiasm helps of course. Jensen sucks down the last of the soda and lets out a yawn. 

Jared’s hand is immediately on his bulk, rubbing in soothing circles. “Go to sleep,” he murmurs. “You’ve had plenty to eat, you might as well sleep a bit. I’ll say goodbye to your family and take you back to the van.”

Jensen yawns another snuffling yawn and lets his eyes fall shut.

6.  
“Morning, sleepy.” Jared beams at him from the front of the van. “We’re back at the hotel. Let me know when you feel ready to be moved.”

“We went to the reunion, right?” Jensen asks. “I didn’t just dream that, did I?”

Jared laughs. “Oh, we went all right. But it wasn’t all that eventful, was it? I mean, no one tried to call Dr. Phil. Hardly anyone even talked to us.”

“There wasn’t really a point in going, was there?”

Jared shrugs. “At least you can say you did it. Something tells me they won’t bother sending you an invitation to the next reunion. And if they do, they’ll understand why you don’t go.”

“You’re assuming I won’t go if they invite me to another one?”

“I’m assuming you’ll be too fat to fit in a van by then. You won’t be going much of anywhere.”

“Fine by me. I’ve got everything I need right here.”

Jared smiles. “It was fun to take you on the road, though. I’m looking forward to the drive home.”

“So am I,” Jensen admits. “But we’re going to have to make lots of stops. I’ll need a lot of food to help me forget about seeing my family.”

Jared reaches out to playfully pinch Jensen’s rolling double chin. “That only seems fair.”


End file.
